


Kabe-don!

by rancurry



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-posted, Just a kiss nothing more, am i doing this right, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancurry/pseuds/rancurry
Summary: For making a project up to making Ciel's face flush with embarassment, what could go wrong?





	

"Where do you want to make this project? Tomorrow is Saturday but the submission is still on Tuesday," Sebastian asked his groupmates, namely Finny, Mey-rin and Bard for their  science project. They were on their way outside the school premises and their houses were all near the school so they had to make a  quick decision to save time. They would just text their parents after.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I wanna sleep early tonight," Finny asked. "It's better to make this now, we have to plan this first before actually making it. We can finish this project faster," Mey-rin answered while playing Inotia in her phone. Bard just stared at them the whole time, with his lollipop in his mouth.

"What about Sebastian's flat? we haven't gone there in ages! and it's a bit wide too". the shorter blond responded with enthusiasm. He wanted to see Ciel, Sebastian's flatmate.

They are all fond of the younger male because of his personality. He always isolated himself from other people but once people approached him and showed their sincerity, the earl-like persona changed to a more favorable mood. Sometimes they teased him about his height, especially Sebastian, whenever they met at school and it irritated the junior student to no end.

"Yeah, I think Sebastian's place is the best option. My father is attending a party and I don't want you guys to see him in a drunken state when he got home", the taller blond winced slightly. Sebastian laughed; the other two just shook their heads.

"Okay guys, it's a deal... although Ciel might get mad or something. He doesn't want to have many people in the flat, remember?" the black-haired teenager said to them. "Oh come on! he knows about us and it's a weekend, I think he won't mind. We went to your apartment before, remember?" the four-eyed girl mimicked him, rolling her eyes. "Fine! let's go. Text your parents now."

\-----

Two hours after discussing and making plans for the project, the four decided to end the meeting. Instead of going home right away, Finny suggested to play a game first.

"I agree with Fin, let's play truth or dare", Bard said, with a bread in his mouth this time. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Now you want to play a game? I thought you want to sleep early?" "No, I changed my mind. Do you have a bottle? You know the rules, right?" Finny went to the kitchen to get an empty bottle. The three sat on floor while waiting for their classmate.

\----  
After 3 spins, Sebastian found himself in a predicament. Bard dared him to do the popular trend in Japan, the kabe-don, to Ciel, and to make him flustered. Although he liked to tease him, the teenager didn't want to do that because he knew the slate-haired boy hated people invading his personal space.

"Do you have uh, any dare? I don't want to do that. You know that Ciel doesn't want people to go near him". Bard chuckled " Just do it, or I will dare you to kiss Finny", " Okay fine! dammit! Just shut up, I'll do it." Sebastian grumbled "But we wanna see it! " Mey-rin shouted , clasping her hands. "I'll call him to go downstairs then! You, go to the bottom of the stairs and do it there when he arrives. " Bard told him .He just nodded and do as the other male instructed.

A minute after Bard called their schoolmate, Ciel goes down to the living room, confused reaction visible to his face. 

"What now, Bard? why are you calling me? Sebastian? what are you-" he didn't finish his sentence because Sebastian suddenly extended his left hand towards the boy's head, instantly towering him.

Sebastian smirked at the other 'Now, get flustered, Ciel...'he thought to himself. But instead of getting the other person red as a tomato, he did the unexpected.

Ciel also smirked, raised his hand, grabbing Sebastian's head and kissed him sweetly. The other three gasped in shock, the one who did the dare is the one who got flustered!

The younger finished the kiss with a little sound and whispered to Sebastian's ears " Now we're even. I got to tease you", then Ciel holds his chin with his index finger. "I like your face when you blush." Ciel smiled, he retracted his hand onto him and asked the one who called him, "So do you need something?" Bard just shook his head in shock. Contented with the answer, he went back to his room.

After that surprising event, Mey-rin squealed so loud the three males flinched at her reaction. "Hahahaha! Oh my God, I didn't know Ciel can do that!" She fanned herself while Sebastian went back to his spot, glaring the female. Finny giggled at him. Bard just stared at him, contemplating on what he will going to say to his friend. 

He gulped, "Sebastian, are you okay? I didn't expected that move from Ciel. I mean, he's not even that kind of guy who like to flirt or tea-" "That's okay,  Bard. I... I didn't expected that either..." Sebastian was so shocked he didn't know how to react, what to feel.

Awkward silence filled the atmosphere, but Finny suddenly stood and grabbed his bag, "Hey, it's a little late... Mey, Bard, let's go home?" Mey-rin just nodded and Bard grabbed his things. "You okay? let's call it a night. See you tomorrow at 2 PM?". Sebastian nodded to him and stood alongside them, escorting his friends outside his place.

\--------  
Sebastian went back inside, then found Ciel outside his own room. "Hey, are you alright? Looks like you still on sub-space or something," His flatmate chuckled.  "I'm fine... I'm sorry for earlier, we were playing Truth or Dare and Bard-" "Haha yeah, I know what you were doing. Thanks to Bard I had the chance to tease you. " Ciel stepped closer to him, "And as I have said earlier, we are even now. You're not the only who can tease people. Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel said with a wink, opened the door and went back to his room.

Sebastian still can't believe his fellow student's new behavior, he was not the Ciel that he used to know. Was it because the teasing was too much for him and he wanted revenge?

Maybe he would stop teasing him for a change... or maybe not. Maybe in the future, Ciel would do it again when he tease him.  He liked the feeling of his flatmate's lips onto his own. Wait, what?

He dismissed the dirty thoughts and decided to sleep right away. He would sort about this new feeling towards Ciel later. He has a science project to think about after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Japanese HS vines for this shit. Might not write again. I just made this on a whim. Feel free to comment though. Thanks! **ran


End file.
